


toaster the rat says hi

by cinnamonstickrayofsunlight



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin, We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Old Friends, partially a chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonstickrayofsunlight/pseuds/cinnamonstickrayofsunlight
Summary: a we are the tigers/the prom crossover fic that i’ve wanted to write for almost a month, yay emma and eva friendship
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers), emma nolan & eva sanchez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. sophomore year

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly a chatfic, but the third chapter will have in person interactions!! also the events of the prom follow the book closer because that’s something i can go back to reference!! as usual with my eva fics: references to child ab*se

fall

message request from eva.sanchez1

this was so good!!!  💞

emma stops herself from laughing out loud, takes a deep breath, and responds to the message.

emma_sings: is this THE eva sanchez

eva.sanchez1: it could be.

emma_sings: the legendary corrector of mrs larson during every single social studies class

eva.sanchez1: it’s not my fault she can’t describe historical events how they actually happened.

emma_sings: holy wow i missed you

eva.sanchez1: i missed you so much!!! how are you? how is everyone? like alyssa and kaylee and shelby?

emma_sings: alyssa is good i think

emma_sings: kaylee and shelby don’t talk to me any more

eva.sanchez1: that really sucks omg. i’m glad alyssa is good though! 

emma_sings: how are you

emma_sings: wait what state are you in now

eva.sanchez1: massachusetts! i’m okay, i’m in a relationship which is pretty cool. also cheer is going really well! do you do any sports?

emma_sings: eva how well do you remember me lmao

eva.sanchez1: ah yes, the band kid. that was kind of a silly question anyways.

emma_sings: i can’t believe we’re talking

emma_sings: i feel like it’s been forever

eva.sanchez1: time moves in very strange ways

eva.sanchez1: also i loved your gravel to tempo cover!!

emma_sings: wait a minute

emma_sings: are you saying what i think you’re saying lol

eva.sanchez1: yes, yes i am

eva.sanchez1: i think it’s funny that the both of us are

eva.sanchez1: i feel really bad though, i can’t imagine being closeted in edgewater  😬

emma_sings: unfortunately i am not lmao

emma_sings: i didn’t really think through that one taylor swift cover a few years ago

eva.sanchez1: oh no

eva.sanchez1: i can exactly imagine how that went over

eva.sanchez1: are you safe??

emma_sings: i live with my nan now but it’s for the best

eva.sanchez1: i am so so sorry 

eva.sanchez1: would you be comfortable with me calling you?

emma_sings: that sounds great lol

eva.sanchez: what’s your number?

emma gave her number to eva, and waited for the phone to buzz. soon, her phone lit up, and she swiped to accept the call.

a smiling face soon appeared on emma’s screen, after several minutes of happy squealing, eva said “i can’t even tell you how happy i am to see you.”

“words are so weird, but i feel the exact same way.” emma said, laughing.

the conversation carried itself for the next hour, a smooth back and forth that emma had missed. unfortunately, emma’s tangent about one of her favorite bands was cut short by yelling on eva’s end of the phone.

“i’m really sorry, i have to go, can we talk later?” she asked, but emma couldn’t reply before eva hung up.

an old memory passed through emma’s head. something about a phone call, eva crying, emma, shelby, and kaylee huddled in the back of their english classroom, consoling her.

“weird”, emma thought. but she shut her phone off, and went back to her guitar.

winter:

emma, finally, after so many years, had a friend. practically a best friend. they talked almost every day, and she didn’t realize how much she missed having decent company.

almost immediately after she has that thought, she gets two notifications, from eva.

eva.sanchez1 sent an image: [image description: an old woman in a fur coat and bucket hat, the text says “gotta look cute so they forget you don’t know basic math”]

eva.sanchez1: help me please why does ap calc

emma_sings: i cannot help you i struggle with elementary school level addition

eva.sanchez1: i do too that’s why i said help

eva.sanchez1: did you know that 8 x 4 is 32? because i didn’t

emma_sings: eva what the fuck

emma_sings: you’re supposed to be the smart one here

eva.sanchez1: i’m not smart, i just do math sometimes

emma_sings: “i’m not smart” you do long division for fun

eva.sanchez1: but it’s relaxing!!!

emma_sings: Nerd

eva.sanchez1: love you too

spring:

10:49 am

emma_sings: why is it snowing it’s march

1:13 pm

eva.sanchez1: omg i’m so sorry i didn’t answer your text!!

eva.sanchez1: the morning was super chaotic so i wasn’t on my phone much!!

eva.sanchez1: also that’s a good question, this time of year is when the snow is supposed to be gone and or in the process of melting

emma_sings: good chaos or bad chaos

emma_sings: also i agree snow definitely shouldn’t be here

eva.sanchez1: bad chaos, but i think i resolved it!

emma_sings: if you want to talk about anything i’m always here

eva.sanchez1: i know, i love you

emma_sings: i love you too

summer:

eva.sanchez1: highschool is halfway over..... i hate rhat but also don’t

eva.sanchez1: *ehat

eva.sanchez1: *that

eva.sanchez1: emma don’t you dare

emma_sings: rhat

emma_sings: ehat 

emma_sings: a singular rat in an electronic hat

eva.sanchez1: i mean this in the most loving way possible, what the fuck

emma_sings sent an image: [image description: a stock photo of a rat with a photoshopped cartoon top hat]

eva.sanchez1: what’s his name?

emma_sings: toaster

emma_sings sent an image: [image description: toaster the rat next to eva sanchez]

emma_sings: he’s saying hello

eva.sanchez1: i don’t think you should be allowed to edit photos

emma_sings: you can’t stop me

eva.sanchez1: i know  😔


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their senior year!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter follows watt canon and there are slight edits to the prom canon, but that’s it! there’s some swearing, but i think that’s all the trigger warnings necessary!

summer

eva.sanchez1: EMMA 

eva.sanchez1: i am literally freaking out!! sorry for bothering you but you need to hear this!!!!

emma_sings: hi hello i am here what is going on

eva.sanchez1: okay you know how i deliver pizzas right??

emma_sings: you have a job wow i didn’t know that

eva.sanchez1: so i delivered a pizza to this huge house and turns out it was the giles cory high cheer team right....

eva.sanchez1: everything was normal and i delivered it, we talked a little bit about cheer and stuff but i left because it’s my job and i need to do things

eva.sanchez1: i turn on the tv tonight and apparently two girls on the team and a boyfriend of another girl on the team were murdered

emma_sings: WHAT THE HELL

emma_sings: are you okay

eva.sanchez1: yes i’m fine it’s just scary

eva.sanchez1: i might’ve handed pizza to a murderer 😳

emma_sings: that’s scary as fuck wow

-

eva.sanchez1: hey, do you remember that cheerleading squad (with the murders) i told you about a few weeks ago?

emma_sings: how would i forget that it’s so disturbing 

eva.sanchez1: giles cory (that school), sort of offered me a scholarship???

eva.sanchez1: and i sort of... want to accept?

emma_sings: you’re gonna have to talk through this thought process with me

emma_sings: friendly reminder three people literally died

eva.sanchez1: yes i’m very aware of that, but they’ve got an amazing science program? also it’s a scholarship, so i wouldn’t need to worry about how to pay for it and i would just get a good education?

eva.sanchez1: and even though the scholarship does mean i have to join the cheer team, the murderer’s been caught already? my teammates will probably just be sad, and i can handle that.

emma_sings: okay those are really good points you should do it

emma_sings: the science program would be so good for you i know it

eva.sanchez1: ily 💞

eva.sanchez1: i haven’t asked you this in at least a week how are you??

emma_sings: i’m okay i think

emma_sings: it sucks that summer is over but i want to get this year over with

eva.sanchez1: i totally understand that, after this year... i’m so excited for the both of us

emma_sings: lys and i are going to try and visit you at the end of the year or during the summer

eva.sanchez1: absolutely on board with that, it’s been too long since i’ve seen you in person

eva.sanchez1: the question is: are you okay with me hugging you and not letting go?

emma_sings: is that even a question i don’t care

eva.sanchez1: good to know! 

eva.sanchez1: ive got a meeting with giles corey faculty in like ten minutes gtg!!! love you!!

emma_sings: love you too

-

eva.sanchez1: okay the captain of the tigers just texted me,,,

eva.sanchez1: im invited to a sleepover this weekend for the members of the team

emma_sings: id accept but bring pepper spray and like

emma_sings: a baseball bat

eva.sanchez1: i don’t think i can fit a baseball bat in my bag, but pepper spray is not a bad idea

emma_sings: if you want you can text me so you won’t be left alone

eva.sanchez1: i will be doing that!

-

eva.sanchez1: okay, i’m waiting i’m car because i don’t want to be out there alone

eva.sanchez1: update: there’s one person outside of riley’s house

emma_sings: you don’t have to go in until you’re ready yknow

eva.sanchez1: yes, i know

eva.sanchez1: two people are here

eva.sanchez1: why am i so nervous???

emma_sings: because you’re about to go to the house of a super rich person and have a sleepover with people you’ve never met

eva.sanchez1: that made a lot of sense, thank you

eva.sanchez1: update: there’s a third person here

eva.sanchez1: okay i’m going to start walking up

emma_sings: good luck

eva.sanchez1: oh no this person is quoting the bible

eva.sanchez1: they’re arguing smh

eva.sanchez1: hoping the whole night isn’t like this it’s so awkward

emma_sings: eva please stay safe

read by eva.sanchez1

-

eva.sanchez1: sorry i didn’t text back!! i’m kind of hiding out in riley’s bathroom!! 😬

emma_sings: is everything okay

eva.sanchez1: so far, yes

eva.sanchez1: one person complimented my pin

emma_sings: the pride one?

eva.sanchez1: yes 😳

emma_sings: OOH

eva.sanchez1: i know

eva.sanchez1: they’re attractive too omg

emma_sings: go out there in flirt with them

eva.sanchez1: i will not

eva.sanchez1: i do need to go back out there though

emma_sings: do that

-

emma_sings: eva it’s been a while are you doing okay

-

emma_sings: remember you can always text me if something is going wrong

-

emma_sings: okay i’m kind of starting to get worried

-

eva.sanchez1: hi a bunch of shit just happened sorry for not responding

emma_sings: what’s going on

eva.sanchez1: do you remember me telling you about riley??

emma_sings: yeah i do

eva.sanchez1: turns out she was the one that killed her teammates.

eva.sanchez1: they framed that freshman but didn’t know who did it

eva.sanchez1: and the whole team argued about it

eva.sanchez1: then riley just kind of snapped??? and she confessed to everything??

eva.sanchez1: then she stabbed kate

emma_sings: eva what the fuck

eva.sanchez1: everyone is okay though!! they took riley away and kate is being checked out by the medic people!!

emma_sings: okay you need to sit down and take a breath

emma_sings: you don’t have to stay super positive about this it’s a horrible situation

eva.sanchez1: sitting down now

eva.sanchez1: i literally have a murderer’s number in my phone

eva.sanchez1: she got me to this school?? she was super kind but???

emma_sings: do you want me to call you

eva.sanchez1: please do

eva walked slightly farther away from riley’s house, far enough so there wouldn’t be noise from the others, but close enough that it didn’t seem like they were leaving.

she picked up the phone when emma called, and exhaled.

“thanks for calling me,” eva said quietly 

“how are you feeling?” emma asked.

“strange. this week, and tonight was the weirdest fucking train of events ever, and it just makes me feel like shit.”

“is there anything i can do?” 

“not really. um, someone’s coming over here, i’ll text you later?” eva said.

“that’s okay, see you later, love you,” emma said.

“love you too,” eva said, then hung up.

“hey,” reese said, “do you need a ride home?”

“no, i don’t,” eva said, “thank you though, reese.”

reese gave her a small smile and said, “no problem, see you at school?”

“yup,” eva said, and started the walk to their car.

-

eva.sanchez1: um!

eva.sanchez1: i think i like someone

emma_sings: who

emma_sings: you’re required to tell me

eva.sanchez1: i am?

eva.sanchez1: just kidding, i’m definitely telling you

eva.sanchez1: do you remember kate?

emma_sings: the one who posted the p*ckles and p*anut butter

eva.sanchez1: why are you censoring it? they’re good!

emma_sings: no not you too

eva.sanchez1: seriously!! they’re really good!!

eva.sanchez1: as i was saying, kate is super sweet and nice and also gorgeous and i think i like her

emma_sings: i’m going to stop myself from saying haha gay

emma_sings: no i’m not

emma_sings: haha eva you’re gay

emma_sings: seriously though that’s awesome they seem cool and i bet she likes you back

eva.sanchez1: im going over to her house on friday, and i think that’s when i’ll tell her

eva.sanchez1: i’m so scared that she won’t like me back

emma_sings: it’s scary but you just have to go for it

emma_sings: alyssa and i liked each other for so long and the longer it went on the more awkward it got

emma_sings: and if they freak out which i doubt they will she’s not a good friend for you

eva.sanchez1: you’re always so good at words, and kindness, and advice i love you 💞💞💞!!!

emma_sings: love you too

-

eva.sanchez1 sent an image: [image description: eva, with a huge smile on their face, text on eva’s shoulder reads: guess who’s no longer single?!]

emma_sings: i strongly dislike using capital letters but HOLY SHIT YOURE MARRIED NOW

eva.sanchez1: what???

eva.sanchez1: that is NOT how things work

emma_sings: i know but i’m very glad you two are finally together

emma_sings: we should do a facetime double date

eva.sanchez1: THAT WOULD BE SO FUN

eva.sanchez1: i have to go make my siblings dinner, talk later?

emma_sings: definitely

emma_sings: love you

eva.sanchez1: love you!!!!

-

emma_sings: EVA

eva.sanchez1: hello!! what’s up??

emma_sings: GUESS WHOS GOING TO PROM WITH HER GIRLFRIEND?

eva.sanchez1: wait seriously?!!!!!!

eva.sanchez1: THAT’S AWESOME

eva.sanchez1: wait, does alyssa’s mom know?

emma_sings: we’ve got a plan

emma_sings: she’s going to come out to her and then we’re going together

emma_sings: i’m so excited even though i have over a month until it happens

eva.sanchez1: what are you going to wear??

emma_sings: oh fuck

emma_sings: i should probably think about that

eva.sanchez1: you’re legally required to send me the options when you’re picking out an outfit

emma_sings: if i have to

emma_sings: that was sarcastic of course i will

-

emma_sings: i think i just fucked up

eva.sanchez1: how???

emma_sings: the school board and alyssa’s mom specifically are pissed that i want to take lys to prom

eva.sanchez1: wait, do they know you’re taking alyssa?

emma_sings: luckily no

emma_sings: but apparently it’s against prom rules

emma_sings: mr hawkins is telling me this is a huge thing but at this point i just want to take it a day at a time

emma_sings: there’s a pta meeting tonight and i guess i’ll start there

emma_sings: unfortunately i get to be berated by alyssa’s mom for dating her daughter

emma_sings: that was too many words at once i’m sorry

eva.sanchez1: trust me, that wasn’t too many words

eva.sanchez1: i agree with the concept of taking it a day at a time, if you’re feeling anxious, take some deep breaths, maybe write down one good thing per day?

emma_sings: oh yeah breathing is important

emma_sings: thanks eva

eva.sanchez1: i love you, and i’m always here ❤️

eva.sanchez1: text me after the pta meeting?

emma_sings: i will

emma_sings: i love you too

-

emma_sings: that was the weirdest fucking event of my life

eva.sanchez1: what happened?

emma_sings: a bunch of broadway actors showed up

emma_sings: and this one lady was worryingly self centered

emma_sings: i think they were trying to help but i honestly don’t know what happened

eva.sanchez1: what the FUCK

emma_sings: that’s how i feel too

eva.sanchez1: are you doing okay??

emma_sings: i think so

emma_sings: alyssa and i argued a bit but i think we’ll fix it

emma_sings: i just hope that at the end of this we can just go and have fun

eva.sanchez1: em you should get some rest, today’s been exhausting, i’m sure. the best thing is to just take a break, and sleep is the perfect way to do that.

emma_sings: yeah that makes sense

emma_sings: i’m gonna rest now

emma_sings: goodnight eva i love you

eva.sanchez1: i love you!

emma_sings: omg i can’t sleep now

emma_sings: mr hawkins just showed up at my house

emma_sings: prom is back on

emma_sings: i think i’m going to cry

eva.sanchez1: i’m so happy for you!!! get yourself some ice cream, then rest!!

emma_sings: mr hawkins and i are going over to the actors’ hotel to thank them

emma_sings: the parents were just as scared if not more scared than i was

eva.sanchez1: that’s hilarious!!!

eva.sanchez1: like i said though, have a good night, you don’t have a choice

emma_sings: thank you so much

eva.sanchez1: you don’t have to thank me!!! i’m here for you!!!

-

emma_sings: it’s official lys and i are going together

emma_sings: barry is helping me pick out my outfit

eva.sanchez1: barry like barry glickman??!!!

emma_sings: yeah he’s really cool

eva.sanchez1: what are you going to wear??

emma_sings: barry’s got this friend who’s a designer person 

emma_sings: i’m not really sure but he’s sending dresses over

eva.sanchez1: wait you’re wearing a dress??

emma_sings: yeah probably

eva.sanchez1: are you comfortable with that?

emma_sings: i mean i don’t really have the time for anything else

emma_sings: i’m lucky this is even happening i can’t be picky

eva.sanchez1: okay, i just want you to be as comfy as possible when you’re DANCING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND

emma_sings: i’m so fuckinf excited eva

emma_sings: just to hold her and dance and be there together makes me feel so happy

eva.sanchez1: im so excited for you, it’s what you deserve

emma_sings: i love you and i’m so glad we’re friends

eva.sanchez1: i can’t find an uno reverse card, but the message is there in spirit

-

emma_sings: can i call you

eva.sanchez1: yes! what’s going on?

before eva received a response, emma had pressed call.

eva picked up, “what’s going on?” she asked.

from the other end, she heard sobs, slowing, but still present.

“prom. it was fake. it was all fake,” emma said, “they had a different one, and the one i was at was only for me.”

“where was alyssa?” eva asked.

emma took a deep breath, and responded, “she wasn’t there, and she wouldn’t come here either. she said her mom was watching her and she couldn’t, and it fucking hurts.”

“do you want to watch a movie or something? to take your mind off of it?” eva asked.

“yeah, i do.” emma said.

over a call, they started to watch a baking show. in the middle of an episode, emma paused it.

“angie just showed up apparently? do you want to call later?” emma asked.

“that’s totally fine, you should probably take some time for yourself too,” eva said, “bye!”

and emma hung up.

-

emma_sings: i’m meeting with alyssa tonight

eva.sanchez1: good, you guys need to talk things through. tell me how it goes?

emma_sings: i will

-

emma_sings: we broke up

eva.sanchez1: are you okay with that?

emma_sings: to be honest i don’t know

emma_sings: there’s so much going on and i was kind of a bitch about it and i feel bad and i miss her

emma_sings: but we kept fighting

eva.sanchez1: im gonna be honest too, no offense, but you should’ve been more kind when it came to her being out

eva.sanchez1: and i understand that there’s a lot of hate directed at you, and you want comfort, but you have consider alyssa’s circumstances too.

eva.sanchez1: and yeah, it sucks that she wasn’t there for you, because you have a lot of shit going on, but sometimes we have to be aware of what other people have going on too, okay?

emma_sings: holy fuck you’re right

emma_sings: when i get the chance i should apologize

eva.sanchez1: you should

-

emma_sings: i think i know how to apologize to her

emma_sings: and solve the you need to go on tv issue at the same time 

eva.sanchez1: how so?

emma_sings: i sort of wrote a song

emma_sings: i have a youtube channel might as well use it

eva.sanchez1: good idea

emma_sings: and we’re hosting another prom

emma_sings: the video will be an invitation i guess

emma_sings: a dance floor full of people just being who they are sounds pretty amazing right now and that’s what we’re planning

eva.sanchez1: what day??

emma_sings: i’ll send you the information

emma_sings: and i think i’m going to wear a suit this time

eva.sanchez1: i’m so proud of you

eva.sanchez1: the last few weeks have been a disaster and im so glad you’re finally getting what you deserve

emma_sings: ❤️

eva.sanchez1: YOU USED AN EMOJI

eva.sanchez1: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT DAY NOW I NEED TO GET YOU USING COMMAS

emma_sings: i will never ever use a comma in my life punctuation is too much work

eva.sanchez1: i-

eva.sanchez1: 💔💔💔

-

eva.sanchez1: how realistic is a plane ticket to indiana?

daltonkate: you’re going to have to explain why

eva.sanchez1: do you remember my friend emma? 

daltonkate: are you suggesting we go to her prom

daltonkate: that is a genius idea

daltonkate: i’m buying plane tickets right now

eva.sanchez1: i still have to ask my parents!!!

daltonkate: do you have something to wear?

eva.sanchez1: yes i’ve got a suit from model un 

daltonkate: suits!!!!

daltonkate: i’m just gonna steal a suit from my dad

eva.sanchez1: would he be okay with that?

daltonkate: he’s got like a billion of those he wouldn’t notice

eva.sanchez1: holy fuck my parents said yes to the trip

daltonkate: WE’RE GOING TO INDIANA

eva.sanchez1: i never thought i’d be this excited about going back to indiana

eva.sanchez1: also i kind of want to surprise emma the night of??

daltonkate: DUDE THAT WOULD BE SO FUN

eva.sanchez1: i think going to cry i’m so excited

daltonkate: also you’re required to hold hands with me on the plane

eva.sanchez1: and if i don’t?

daltonkate: hartbrocken

eva.sanchez1: ugh fine i guess i will

eva.sanchez1: that was sarcastic, i love you

daltonkate: ❤️❤️❤️

-

emma_sings: eva eva eva eva

eva.sanchez1: hi!!

emma_sings: lys and i got back together

eva.sanchez1: OMG

eva.sanchez1: THATS GREAT

emma_sings: she came out to her mom in front of literally everyone and told me she loves me

eva.sanchez1: did you apologize? 

emma_sings: yeah i did 

emma_sings: i think we’re okay now

eva.sanchez1: that makes me so happy 

emma_sings: do you want to call

eva.sanchez1: i can’t right now!! i’ll call you tomorrow maybe?

emma_sings: tomorrow’s the prom

emma_sings: which means i can’t

emma_sings: sunday maybe

eva.sanchez1: sunday sounds great!!!

-

the plane was in the air when eva received a message from emma:

emma_sings: my prom is tonight and i am literally freaking out

eva.sanchez1: emma i love you, but it’s 1am, please go to bed

emma_sings: expect a fuck ton of pictures tonight

eva.sanchez1: im excited to see them!!!

eva.sanchez1: you’ll look amazing and i hope you have a ton of fun!!!

emma_sings: is it weird that i wish you could come

emma_sings: this is a huge thing and i wish we could celebrate together

eva.sanchez1: i wish i could be there too!!

eva.sanchez1: seriously though, go to bed! tonight will be great!!

emma_sings: thank you

“is that emma?” kate asked.

eva smiled, and responded “yeah it was,” they paused, recalling something, “don’t i have hand holding to do?”

then, kate smiled too, “hell yeah you do.”

kate grabbed eva’s hand, and held it. eva adjusted her seat, and closed their eyes.

-

“hey, aves,” kate said, gently pushing their girlfriend’s shoulder, “we’ve got like thirty minutes until the plane lands.”

“were you awake that whole time?” eva asked.

“maybe i was, maybe i wasn’t.” kate responded

“if you didn’t sleep you’re napping when we get to our hotel.” 

“i slept while you did, but i set a timer so we would wake up before the plane lands.” kate said.

“okay good,” eva said, “i’m not sure if i’ve said it, but thank you for all of this.”

“you don’t need to thank me, e, you deserve good, happy, fun things too.”

eva’s smile got wider, and she kissed kate on the cheek. then, they grabbed an earbud, and handed one to kate. 

she shuffled her playlist, and kate put their head on her shoulder.

when the plane landed, they grabbed their bags, and waited for their others.

after their bags were collected, they started the short drive to edgewater. 

“is it bad i’m freaking out?” eva said.

“definitely not,” kate said, “this is the first time you’ve seen her in like five years, and you’re surprising her, that’s super stressful.”

eva squeezed her hand, and smiled in response.

“lunch?” eva asked.

kate nodded, and they stopped the car in an applebee’s parking lot.

they ate their lunch, and checked into their hotel room. after multiple hours of cuddling and scrolling, eva checked the time.

“we’ve got two and half hours, want to get dressed and eat something?” 

kate gave a dramatic sigh and said, “you’re cuddling with me tonight and tomorrow.”

“oh no,” eva said, “how tragic.”

they got dressed, ate, and drove over to the venue.

“i hope they have water in there, and i hope emma isn’t mad i didn’t tell her we were coming. oh fuck, what if she’s mad? i can’t ruin her night, what if we just never tell her we came? just have our night and not bother her?” eva said.

“it’s totally okay if you don’t want to go out and find her, but she definitely wouldn’t be mad. didn’t she tell you that she wanted you to be here?” kate reasoned.

“you’re right,” eva said, “i just need a minute.”

“take your time, everything will still be in there when you feel ready for it.” kate said.

“i love you.” eva said, and kissed them.

then, eva pulled back, took a breath, and said, “i’m ready to go in there.”

they got out of their rental car, eva grabbed back onto kate’s hand, and they entered the venue.

as they walked in, eva saw a blonde person wearing a suit turn around:  
emma.

emma inhaled loudly, and pressed her hands to her face.

“eva?! is that you?” she said.

eva opened their arms, and the two hugged. 

“is this why you couldn’t call me yesterday?” emma asked.

“yeah,” eva said, “sorry about that.”

“you don’t need to apologize, i’m so glad you’re here.”

a voice interrupted the two’s hug, “wait, eva?”

“yeah, it’s me!” eva said.

alyssa asked, “can i hug you too?”

“yes, of course,” eva said, and they hugged too.

when they separated, eva gave a small laugh, “guys, this is kate.”

“peanut butter pickle kate?” emma asked, “just kidding, i know who you are, eva talks about you all the time, it’s nice to meet you.”

“nice to meet you guys too,” kate said, “this is incredible.”

eva, echoing kate’s statement, said “yeah emma, this is huge.”

“this must set a record for the gayest tent ever,” kate said, and the other three burst into laughter.

“do you guys want to dance?” alyssa asked, and onto the dance floor they went.

hours later, most couples on the dance floor were slow dancing, with other individuals talking on the sides of the floor.

quietly, eva said to kate, “thank you for doing this for me, and for coming with me.”

“i already told you, it’s not a big deal, you deserve it.” kate responded

“i love you,” eva said.

“i love you too,” kate said.

-

three days after the prom, a video goes up on emma_sings, titled “treehouse - frances forever (with my best friend!)”

the video opens with two people sitting on a bed. one, emma, has a keyboard in front of her. the other is holding the hand of someone off screen.

“hey guys, it’s emma. like always, i’m going to be singing for y’all, but today i have a special guest!”

the special guest waves their arms, and they introduce themself as eva.

emma explains that eva came back to indiana for the prom, and that they wanted to sing together.

“we’re both gay, and this song is extremely gay, and sounds good as a duet, so why not.”

there’s laughter offscreen, and whispering, then, a countdown starts, and text appears that says “our girlfriends decided to conduct us”

once the song is finished, there’s a round of applause from behind the camera, and emma waves goodbye to it.

while emma and eva make plans for the summer, the internet explodes, and the tigers groupchat does too, but they’re happy, and that’s what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> about two months ago, i was listening to treehouse by frances forever and thought “wow, sydney parra would sound really good singing this.” then i was listening to the prom, and this funky au was born! i highly suggest listening to that song, it’s great!!
> 
> if you liked this, follow me on tumblr @cinnamonstickrayofsunlight !

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this directly into my notes app i am so sorry
> 
> for more chaos follow my tumblr @cinnamonstickrayofsunlight


End file.
